New Faces
by Little Lin
Summary: Harliegh Gartner is a new addition to Connect 3's world tour. She adjusts fine with everything, BUT Shane Grey.  Shane doesn't see her as human, he sees her as a prissy spotlight stealing, New Face. RER. Sort of Mish for language no genre, it'll give away
1. Chapter 1

Read,Enjoy, Review,:D

* * *

_Why the hell are they calling us in for some stupid surprise label meeting?_ I thought as we trudged down the hallway of our label's headquarters, Eight Note music firm.

As we approached the door, Nate stopped me. He gripped my shoulders tightly "Dude, no matter what they say, _don't_ pull any stupid shit, you hear me?" he yell whispered cautiously.

I simply shrugged his hands of my shoulder, tore open the glass door and sat in the nearest armchair there was in the office.

Nate and Jason followed suit and sat at the table where, the President, Mr. Quentin, our dip wad Tour Manager, Thomas, and some unknown girl I'd never seen nor heard of before.

Mr. Quentin cleared his throat, adjusted his tie, and tightened the lapels of his blazer before speaking

"Boys, I'm sure you're wondering why we've called you in here." He paused.

_Get on with it; I've got places to be…_

"We've have a bright addition to you're upcoming World Tour."

_FUCK. You might as well say 'I smoke crack while fucking prostitutes on the Golden Gate Bridge'. At least that would've caught my attention._

"This young lady you see here, will be the opening act of your tour." He said gesturing the blonde-ish brunette—I couldn't care less -girl sitting next to him at the head of the table.

"Boys, please meet Harleigh Gartner." He said while over-perkily clapping his hands.

_So girl has a name? Please._ I verbally scoffed, got up, and exited the room.

"_Dude, what now?" _ I heard Nate yell after me.

I quickened my pace at this. She's simply just another bitch who thinks trying to steal my stage from me will make her famous or some thing. Negative.

I felt a hand grip my elbow. Preparing for a lash out at Nate I raised my voice, not turning around

"What" I muttered tightly through a closed mouth,

"Is your _problem_?" I realized I'd been talking at the same time with this small, female voice.

I quickly turned around ready to confront the bitch. It was that Haley girl or whatever

"Yo-!" I began to bellow

"Don't you dare say me she said firmly" propping one leg out in front of her "I'm going on tour with you, deal. Oh and can you try and _not_ be a dick for me? That'd be nice ,thanks." She said while turning on her heel and traipsing back to the office.

"Whoa bitch" I said, I didn't take shit from _anyone_. Especially this nobody. "I already don't like you; I already know you, and what you're trying to do. It's not going to work. So I suggest you take your country bumpkin or wherever you're from back there." I shot back.

She laughed back at me; it would've actually been comical if she hadn't done it in a witch like formation.

"What makes you think that?" she inquired with a faux-intrigued tone of voice.

"I've seen them all" I muttered.

"Oh, well I've got one thing to say to you." With her next words her voice dropped to a hollow whisper

"Before you hold your hold breath, make sure you sniff me out." She said. At that she turned oh her heel back to the offices to presumably, sign release forms.

I let those words linger in my head for a minute.

I brushed them off and dug out my car keys.

I half ran to the parking lot, clicked the signaler on my keys, and sped off.

* * *

Sorry if its short, but tell me what you want to see, yeah?:D


	2. Chapter 2

Read,Enjoy,Review. Mostly getting to know characters.

* * *

What's Grey's problem? I haven't done a thing to him and he has the nerve to just treat me like shit straight out of a dog's rabies infested ass.

Excuse my language but me for one, am not one to get walked on.

But, truth is, I'm just scared.

That's all, scared shitless.

Of what you might ask? Of life, I'm scared of every single one of life's unpredictable aspects.

Now, here I was packing up for one the, predicted to be, highest grossing tours in history. Me, a simple New York vintage girl, dirty blonde, depending on how the sun was feeling , hair, piercing eyes that change from blue to green; not that I've been keeping track.

No body knew my name.

Compared to Connect 3, I looked like a little girl playing with mommy's things. Musically at least.

So I have every right to be scared right?

NO.

I was just lying, feet splayed out before me picking and choosing what I was taking with me to go embark on what would decide the rest of my musical career.

_Bra,Jeans,Tank,Boots,Tights,Pa-_

_Brrrrp!Brrrrp!Brrrrp!_

I looked down, unfazed at my device.

An unknown number, I flipped open the contraption and mumbled.

"Hello?" I inquired, rather than asked

"Harliegh, its Nate." The voice said, clearly belonging to the male I'd be sharing a bus with for the next three years. Yep, longest tour in history, _three fucking years, six fucking continents._

I stayed silent.

He continued regardless.

"Trouble, they're moving the start of the tour to, August 2nd, which means we have our kick-off interview tomorrow. Eigth'll be sending a private car to your house and we'll meet you, Okay? "

Whoa, interviews already? What if the world hates me?

"Who's interviewing us?" I inquired, panicked.

"Cosmopolitan, Seventeen, Stones…"He prattled on.

I read all those big name mags, and now they're interviewing me?

Shoot.

Hopefully I make enough an impression.

I had the jitters. I was currently sitting in a all black, black tinted, no license plate BMW, on my way to some hall to be interviewed about my new tour.

Was it really that serious to have _no_ license plate? Having no plate would make this car stand out _more_.

I heard screaming girls in the distance as the car came to a halt. Someone opened the door, and I stepped out, head down.

If the floor was a human I'd be accused of checking it out.

I was quickly ushered into a Zen designed lobby were I saw the boys standing at the far end of it.

I didn't waste any more time as we entered an elevator, soon enough we were faced with five bright faces. Each representing one magazine.

"Good morning, please state your name and whom you represent."

"Jeremy Saipan, Rolling Stone"

"Maryellen Jordan, Seventeen"

"Zoe Weiss, People"

"Kyrie Maduke , Star"

"Brendan Lourdes, Times"

"Good, on with the interview" Jason said.

"May we ask whom this young lady is sitting next to you boys is?"

I blushed furiously, but still help my own and answered.

"I'm Harliegh Gartner; I'll be joining the tour as an opening act."I said simple enough.

"How were you discovered?"

"Errrm, I sang at my highschool graduation, turns out the guest speaker and an alumnus was the head of Eight Note Label, so you can see the rest."

"Very well, So you're out of highschool, do you plan on going to college after the tour?"

"Well I did get accepted to Juliard and NYU, they understood that I uh, was touring so they allowed me to register as a student in 2014."

"Nice, Shane, Nate, and Jason, how do you feel about ?"

"She's talented," Jason mused._ Sweetheart_.

"Dedicated, she'll be a good addition." added Nate

"Yeah" Shane simply said

"Do you think Shane's attitude will be an issue this tour?"

"Not at all" Shane said, although no one else caught it, his voice oozed insincerity.

It didn't matter; I was just grateful that the attention was off me.

"Harliegh, how do _you_ feel about the boys, the tour, and being a fresh face in the music industry?"

No longer grateful

"Uhh, the boys are very nice, welcoming indeed" I started using the same insincere voice I knew Shane'd caught when he looked up to me."Hopefully the tour will be as good as anticipated for me and the three of them too, being a fresh face makes me feel slightly scared, but hopefully I'll adjust in time." I said flashing my New York girl smile.

The interview went on; I tuned in, only when I heard my name being said.

"Thank you all for your time, but we must be on our way." Shane said this time, as if on cue I stood, flashed my smile and waved while exiting the room.

I felt a hand on my shoulder.

It was Shane.

"You did nice" he mumbled while briskly walking a head of me to his own private car.

Not before hitting the Red Sea of fan girls.

I bluntly covered my ears as more

'who is she?'s

And 'is that his girlfriend?'s emanated from the crowd, along with razzi flashes from high end digital cameras.

People will do anything for a story, hope fully this ends well.

* * *

Done, it's longer, review, please? :D


	3. Chapter 3

in this chapter is Crawl by Chris Brown :D

* * *

What the hell? Why is every one all of a sudden infatuated by Harliegh.

Ever since that interview yesterday all the headlines are about her. Her life. Her family. Her .

Wait one fucking second. I'd never actually _heard _her sing. Quentin just says she's 'good'. Hope fully she crashes and burns and gets booed of the stage so I can have my spotlight back. That's the way it should always be.

Today was the first day of the tour, and I didn't really care.

I'd go up on stage every night, sing the stupid cookie-cutter-label approved-crap, say hi to some sniveling fans and be on my way. They meant nothing.

I sat on my favorite comfy, plush chair. It was the only chair I sat on in my massive living room. My New York loft had been empty like this ever since I moved in here. Just a hollow, pretty picture.

I nonchalantly waited for the bus to pull up.

I know you're wondering, _what actually _made_ me this horrible? _The music industry did. At first when we got signed I was happy joyful, everything. I gave my family what they needed. Life was great.

And in came the people that stayed for the champagne, parties, and fame.

They told me what I wanted to hear 'Oh Shane, you're so great' and all this other good stuff.

So I let it get to my head and here I am.

The press's little bad boy.

I'm pretty sure the only reason I'm still in the band is because I'm a great vocalist and the hottest .

I heard tires crunch under gravel, and the exhaust of methane and I knew _my_ bus was here.

I'd already had my luggage placed on the bus the night before, because I knew I'd have no time to do it tired.

I telepathically kissed my loft good bye, locked all the doors, and I was gone.

I saw the vast vehicle, with mine and my band mates heads, blown up to hefty proportions. Mine in the middle being the most attractive.

Then I stopped dead in my tracks.

It wasn't _my_ face in the middle, it was _hers_.

Would it be appropriate to retch on your tour mate?

That was exactly what I was going to do.

I tore up to the bus and let my rage run free.

"Why on this goddamned planet is that _bitch's _face all over the bus. Particularly in _my_ spot."

Harliegh visibly winced at my words.

"Quentin thought, seeing as how she's a girl, she draws more attention to the bus, and therefore us." Nate said. "Now bedding assignments, rock paper scissors?" he said dismissing my question.

I'd be sure to make this bitch _welcome_.

It was tour tradition to see who shares a room with whom, by using the very mature rock paper scissors.

We all held out our hand, and rhythmically we bounced them up and down.

_.Scissors._

I landed rock while Nate and Jason did scissors.

The girl did paper.

"Beat you" she said to me simply.  
"You want a fucking cookie?" I barked back.

She picked up her shoulder bag and some of her luggage and made her way to the back of the bus, toward the rooms. The bitch looked smug.

We whet again.

I landed scissors with Nate and Jason got rock.

His airheaded self couldn't sense that I didn't like Harliegh so he choose to share a room with Nate.

Fuck.  
I already knew my fate so made my way to my new room. With that whore already dividing the closet space.

"I have more clothes, so I get the most space" I affirmed.  
"You wish, were _equal_, Shane, so I'm splitting it in half."She hissed with her back to me.

Who put a dick up her butt?

Oh yeah, me.

I smirked watching put her little bra and panties in a drawer.

Wait why the hell am I smirking? Whatever.

The first day of the tour was usually a chill day, to get settled.

I glided into one of the couches, and turned on to some stupid reality Tv.

I smelled something great coming from the kitchen direction.

There was Harliegh clad in some small shorts, and a V-neck making some Italian smelling thing.

She was lightly humming while gripping a cookbook at its lower spine.

_She cooks?_

"What the hell is that?"

"Fettuccini.." she said slowly , as if I were mental.

"Probably poisoned the shit." I muttered under my breath.

"What was that?" she asked way too politely for my taste.

"Suck my dick." I said smirking at my quick way with words.

"Grow one and maybe we'll be talking." She retorted darkly.

"You wish." I said, just as rudely retreating back to my television.

Shortly after I heard her voice.  
"Dinner!" she bellowed."None for you Shane, dogs eat outside" she said, her dazzling smile belying her words.

"Then you'd be out there too, bitch." I muttered.  
I had no belly for food, so I went to sleep early.

* * *

I woke up at around twelve mid night because I heard some strumming and a voice like no other.

It drew my feet in; I was helpless against this voice.

It was like heaven's angels banded together in one.

Everybody sees it's you  
I'm the one that lost the view  
Everybody says we're through  
I hope you haven't said it too

So where do we go from here  
With all this fear in our eyes  
And where can love take us now  
And we've been so far down  
We can still touch the sky

If we crawl  
'till we can walk again  
And we'll run  
Until we're strong enough to jump  
And we'll fly  
Until there is no end  
So let's crawl...crawl...crawl  
Back to love  
Yeah  
Back to love  
Yeah

Why did I change the pace  
Hearts were never meant to race  
Always felt the need for space  
And now I can't reach your face

So where are you standing now  
Are you in the crowd of my voice  
Love can't you see my hand  
Lend me one more chance  
We can still have it all

So we'll crawl  
Till we can walk around  
And we'll run  
Until we're strong enough to jump  
Then we'll fly  
Until there is no end  
So let's crawl...crawl...crawl  
Back to love  
Yeah  
Back to love  
Yeah

Everybody sees it's you  
Well I never wanna lose that view

So we'll crawl  
Till we can walk again  
Then we'll run  
Until we're strong enough to jump  
Then we'll fly  
Until there is no end  
So let's crawl...crawl...(crawl)

So we'll crawl  
Till we can walk again  
Then we'll run  
Until we're strong enough to jump  
Then we'll fly  
Until there is no end  
So let's crawl...crawl...(crawl)

Back to love...

I was now standing behind the couch where Harliegh's fair head sat, singing.

The barrier in me broke, and I knew something good would come from this.

I quietly, ad if a thief in the night retreated back to my bed.

I saw asleep before my head hit he pillow.

* * *

Revieww, puh-lease.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey there, Chapter 4 is up, when they sing _underline and italics_=Connect 3 and regular font=Harliegh. Read,Enjoy,Review :D

* * *

I knew Shane heard me sing last night. I don't know how I feel about that.  
"Wake up guys, studio in an hour and a half." Nate's voice explained, laden with sleep.

"Mhhmppph,no." I emitted, but still dragged my being up. My feet took me to the inner side of the wardrobe Shane and I shared.  
Shane demands he have the side closest to the beds.

I contemplated what to put on, until I decided with distressed skinny jeans, a white V-neck, and gray ankle boots that had low heels.  
After laying them on my bed I captured my toiletries, and walked over to the bathroom.  
I slammed the shower on full blast and tilted my head down, letting the steaming water infiltrate my sleep-cramped back.  
Showers, they're amazing.

I took a fairly short shower, as compared to the ones I take at home.

I wrapped the annoyingly fluffy, but comfortable robe around me body, and left.  
I opened the door to come face to face with Shane.

Frigid water droplets raced down my legs, causing goose bumps to form a dominion.

I brushed past him.  
Hearing the door close I assumed Shane was in the bathroom. I started to untie the tassels of my robe.

I jumped when I heard his voice behind me.  
"I heard you sing last night. It was good."

Whoa.  
A compliment?

* * *

We were all ready by the time the bus screeched to a halt at the studio. The minute the doors were opened to us, flashes went off and I couldn't take it.

I dashed back to my room and grabbed the first pair on sunglasses I saw, then exited the bus.

_Harliegh,are you excited for this tour?_

_Harliegh,are you grateful for this opportunity?_

_Harliegh, where are you from?_

_Harliegh, how's that spelled?_

I just kept walking, escorted by Big Rob, nonetheless.

The lobby was marvelous, colors everywhere.  
Kind of like a clown themed birthday party.

At the studio we basically just planned how were were going to do the concert.

This concert had to be _epic_ it was the kick off concert at the Nokia.

The boys and I would be raised onto a mounting platform. I'd take my place at the center of the stage, sing some songs I wrote, and then I and the boys would alternate, singing back up for each other.

To end the show, we'd sing a song all together.

No sweat.

We chilled in the studio for an hour or two, but snapped when we heard a sound, similar to a fire alarm.

"What the hell?" I screeched.

"Concert time." Nate said simply, tuning out the recurring sound.

* * *

My makeup/hair/wardrobe artist was a flamboyant guy named Tiye.

"Come on in hun, I don't bite, were gonna make you look gor-juss!" he sing-songed.

"Okay" I giggled.

I was bad with strangers.

I felt tugging, pulling, brushing, lathering, rinsing, painting, but I was getting testy because I had no cluw what he was doing to me, what if I came out…ugly?

I opened my eyes when he was finished.

My make up was nude in most places, but my eyes were lined with a sea-green, aqua like color that made the green fleck in my eyes pop when they were blue, and the blue flecks when they were green.

My hair was moussed and tousled, so I had that beachy-wave-Ke$ha look going, but only much classier and contained.

My outfit was high waist shorts, with spunky accents on the pockets, flat ankle boots, a cardigan, and a scarf.

My main problem was the _shirt_, if you could call it that. I had a very _ample_ chest, I'm not saying I have the monster porn D-cups, but I came almost close.

"Uhh, Tiye, can we er change the uhhm shirt.." I mumbled.

"Course hun, choose from the rack." Tiye said while cleaning up.

I choose a modest spunky V-neck.

It was officially time and, I was nervous as anything. We were ushered to the raising platform and I was practically sweating my hair out.

I felt a heavy hand on my shoulder.

Shane's.

"Don't be nervous, .. takes away from talent." He consoled.

_Why is he being nice?_

We took out positions on the stage.

The fans were hyped as ever and I was beginning to feel jittery.

"Evening you guys, I'm Connect 3's opening act, Harliegh Gartner, hope you guys enjoy. Don't forget to buy tickets to our Jersey show." I spoke calmly while the fans cheered wildly.

"Uh 1,2,3.." Nate counted cuing me to start.

I strummed on my acoustic and from there every thing flowed.

I am moving through the crowd  
Trying to find myself  
Feel like a guitar that's never played  
Will someone strum away?

(Chorus)  
And I ask myself  
Who do I wanna be?  
_Wanna be?_  
Do I wanna throw away the key?  
and invent a whole new me  
and I tell myself  
No One, No One  
_No one._  
Don't wanna be  
No One  
But me..

You are moving through the crowd  
Trying to find yourself  
Feel like a guitar left on a shelf  
Will someone take you down?

(Chorus)  
And you ask yourself  
Who do I wanna be?_  
__Wanna be?_  
Do I wanna throw away the key?  
and invent a whole new me  
Gotta tell yourself  
No One, No One  
Don't wanna be  
No One  
But me..

Your life lays out on the shadows of the wall  
You turn the light on to release it all  
_Release it all._  
You wonder what's it's like to not feel worthless  
So open all the blinds and turn the curtains

_No One, No One_  
Don't wanna be  
No One  
But me..

When you're moving through the crowd...

All in all, the concert went smoothly. No mess ups, but now it was meet and greet time.

I sat in my chair as the fans were let loose. Three at a time.

"Harliegh, you're soo good! You're like my new fave band, next to Connect 3 of my gawd Shane,Nate,and Jason, you guys are so amazing, and hawt!..." The girl continued as we signed memorabilia.

Most fans went like this, until we were done.

Making our way back tot the bus, Quentin approached us.

"Harliegh Gartner and Connect 3. You guys are a hit! Interview with J-14 tomorrow noon." He said placing a grateful smile on his face.

"You know, you really were good. And I'm sorry for being a complete and utter ass to you." Shane said as he closed the door to our room.

"Mhmm, it's cool. I'm tired. Night Shane."

"Night." He said simply.

"So now that I'm a 'hit', what comes next?" I said after laying there with for about a minute.

Shane thought for a minute.  
"Romance." He said while turning out the light.

_What does _that_ mean?_

* * *

Sorry if there are any mistakes... Hope you enjoyed, revieww pleaaaaase? :), it'll make me soo happy.


End file.
